


Embolden (I'll set your bones while you bandage my heart)

by EternityPrevails



Series: 5+1 Stories [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Bed-Wetting, Child Abuse, Confusion, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Wally's parents abused him until he was taken in by his uncle at 15 leaving him with PTDS.When Dick was 20 he was raped by his partner Tarantula.Jason was repeatedly raped from the time he was 10 till be has 13Its no suprise they have nightmaresAka: three times someome woke up screaming the the middle of the noght and needed to be caled down and two times they slept through thw night peacefully





	1. We've All Heard That Story The One Where The Sun Would Die Every Night

Wally: 16

* * *

_Wally's back hit the wall hard knocking the breath out of him. "GET UP!!" His dad screamed towering over him but Wally was still struggling, trying to remember how to breathe. "I SAID GET YOU YOU STUPID BRAT" His dad pulled him up by the hair off of the ground. Wally thrashed in his hands but he was too short to make contact. He just wanted to run away, he wished flash would come save him. _

_"I'm sorry, ill be good I promise" he begged knowing it wouldn't work. In fact, it had the opposite effect and his dad grew even angrier throwing him back against the floor and throwing a still half-full beer bottle at him. He put his hand up trying to block it from hitting his face but the now shattered glass still sunk into the flesh on his arms. He scattered back looking up at his bad who was now taking off his belt, Wally swallowed hard and tried to run back to his room only to be grabbed by the hair and thrown back down. The impact of the belt drove several shards of glass deeper into his skin and he couldn't stop himself from screaming. _

* * *

Wally woke up screaming, he wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. His entire body hurt, everything hurt. He could feel the glass in his arms and the welts that the belt had left on his skin. He knew he needed to be quiet before he woke up his father and got punished again but he couldn't stop. He balled his fists into the sheets screaming again not really sure why he was even screaming. If his father heard him he would beat him for sure. He heard his door open, he needed to be quiet but couldn't remember how. He felt hands on him and he lashed out violently, he knew this was a bad idea. He was too short to injure his father and even if he did it would only result in a worse beating. 

Still, he couldn't stop himself from thrashing in the arms that were now holding him. There was a voice talking to him but he couldn't hear it over the sound of his own screams. He was waiting for impact, for his father's fist, or belt, or another beer bottle. He knew it was coming and was honestly surprised it had taken this long. "I'm sorry" he begged "I'll be good, I'll be quiet. Please, Daddy, don't hurt me." He braced himself for impact or for his father's screams but neither ever came leaving him confused and even more terrified. He slowly risked opening his eyes, he was in a room. Was this his room? No, this couldn't' be his room the walls were red. Daddy had painted the walls beige in his room, said it was a mature adult colour. Wally began to panic again, where was he?

"Wally," a voice said, he recognized the voice. He couldn't place from where though, why were they here? Why were they in this bedroom? Who's bedroom was this anyway? Was this man going to hurt him as daddy did? Wally struggled and thrashed in the stranger's arms wanting free. The hands let him go and he scrambled back till he hit the headboard had dnad curled into himself. He was rocking slightly and he knew if his daddy caught him rocking it would only make the punishment worse but he couldn't help it. This was too much, everything was too much. A broken sob escaped his lips 

"Please, please don't hurt me." he hiccuped burying his face deeper into his hard knees."Don't hurt me, don't hurt me ill be good, I can be a good boy I promise, please don't hurt me" his words tampered off into another sob and he heard the other person moving around the room. He felt a dip near the end of his bed and he whimpered expecting a belt to hit him. Instead, he felt a hand softly sit down on his knee and he touched away. 

"Wally, nobody is going to hurt you. open your eyes"

Wally shook his head, he was too scared. He wished they would just get it over with, stop pretending to be nice and hit him. Tell him he's been a bad, stupid, useless, worthless child. "bad, stupid, useless, worthless child, bad, stupid, useless, worthless child, bad, stupid, useless, worthless child" He whispered it over and over like a mantra. He had heard his father say it so many times and he knew it was true. If it wasn't true why had his daddy said it? He shifted on the bed trying to move farther from the person and realized with a shock of horror that the bed and his shorts were both wet.

_His father slapped him causing him to stagger to the side. "GOD DAMN IT BOY WHAT ARE YOU AN INFANT, WETTING THE BED LIKE A SCARED LITTLE BITCH CAUSE ILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SCARED OF" _

His eyes flew open and he tried to back up more but he couldn't "I'm sorry, im sorry, im sorry I didn't mean to im sorry im..." He was breathing too fast and he couldn't make sense of what was going on. He knew that he knew the person sitting in front of him. the person looking terribly concerned, but he couldn't figure out who it is. The person was talking, he couldn't seem to figure out what was being said. 

"Who are? Where am? please don't hurt me" he whimpered and the person frowned. 

"Wally," The person said his name "how old are you?"

How old was he, that was a stupid question? He was ... um ... "Seven?" He whispered softly. He was seven, right? He was seven and this man was going to tell Daddy that he wet the bed and daddy was going to beat him up. The man seemed to frown more. and Wally was confused as to why this man wasn't hurting him. He had woken him up in the middle of the night screaming, he had wet the bed. Why wasn't this man beating him up as daddy did? 

"Wally, do you know who I am?" The man asked and wally was annoyed now. He could recognize this man, he knew that he knew him. He just couldn't place his name or face. He knew this man but couldn't figure out why or how he knows him. Wally swallowed hard, for some reason this name made him feel safer. He relaxed a little breathing out irritatedly.

"I..um..I...no?" He hoped that wasn't the wrong answer. This man obviously knew him.

"Shit" THe man cursed and seemed to frown even deeper if humanly possible. Wally flinched away waiting for a strike that once again didn't come. "Wally I know you're scared and confused, it's me. Uncle Barry?" His voice was soft "You are sixteen, you aren't with your father anymore"

Uncle Barry, Wally had defiantly heard that name before. That was Aunt Iris's husband and they had adopted him after his parents went to jail for child abuse when he was fifteen. Reality all seemed to come back at once like a slap. He covered his face with his hands and let out another loud long shriek trying to get rid of all the confusing emotions that had built up inside his chest. He let himself scream till it finally tapered off as an exhausting sob. He was so tired "u-u-uncle Barry?" he whispered. He covered his mouth feeling like he was going to be sick. "im sorry I um..." He wasn't sure what he was trying to say but his words blurred and he began to lean heavily to one side like he might pass out. 

"It's okay kid" He saw Barry get up and exit his field of vision again only to come back closer and wrap his arms tightly around him. Wally leaned against him heavily and before he could even think of anything else the world was black again. 


	2. So It's Lover, The Moon, Could Live

Jason: 15

* * *

_Jason was in those old apartments over crime alley, peeling yellow wallpaper and mould growing in the corners. The man grabbed him from behind, he tried to fight back but he was too small. Too young. The man had one hand on his neck holding it tightly and the other hand down the front of Jason's shorts. Jason was breathign too hard, tears streamed down his face. He felt sick and wished he was big enough to fight but. The man leaned down and kissed the side of Jason's neck and Jason bit his lip resisting the urge to gag, it would make it worse. He felt The man unbutton his shorts and drop them to the floor, and then his underwear. He squeezed his eyse closed and pretneded it wasn't happening. The man was grinding against his ass while he jerked him off. Jason let out a sound he couldn't tell if it was a moan or a cry because he didn't want it to be happening but it still undeniably felt good. He felt a tightness in his stomach, everything about this was wrong. he was just a kid, he was ten, this shouldn't be happening. He didn't have time to try and rationalize anythign else because he heard the click of a bottle opening and his heart dropped. NO NO NO NO NO he wanted to scream it but his mouth wasn't cooperating._

* * *

"NO" Jason screamed grasping fo breath, his whole body hurt so much. "No, no get off, GET OFF" he gasped and screamed figiting against the man he could still feel ontop of him. He could still feel the man onto of him, he could still hear the AC unit, he could still sleep the mold. He knew logically that he had been having a nightmare and he was awake now but that logical was buried and hidden behind the fact he could still feel and hear and smell everything. His arms felt like they had been pinned down, like he couldn't move them. That man always like to tie him up when he fought too much. He screamed again brokenly he wanted to be free He struggled against the hands-on him feeling tears roll down his face. He was so scared, everything hurt, he wanted to be free. 

"Master Jason!" He opened his eyes at the sounds of his name, that wasn't the man's voice. And he never called Jason by name. He pulled out of the hands that were on him and scuffled back until he hit the headboard of his bed looking around with a borderline franticness. He was in the house at the manor, not those apartments. The smell of mold and the sounds of the broken AC began to fade as the dream settled into his subconscious. He was safe. He finally looked at who it was sitting at the end of his bed. It was alfred frowning and looking very concerned. 

"Alfred" he breathed trying to keep himself from crying. He didnt want the buttler to see him weak so he decided to go straight for aggressive. "Why are you in my room!" He wasn't actually angry but anger was the only emotion he could muster that was stopping him from breaking down crying. He wanted his mom to hug him and tell him it would be okay. But his mother wasn't here, she was dead. She overdosed on the drugs that, that man had given her. All while that man had raped him as payment for his mothers addiction. 

"I'm sorry master Jason, I heard you screaming and came to check on you. if you are well then I can leave" Alfreds voice was steady and Jason was grateful for it. Cause currently, he felt like he was about to fall apart and he wanted someone to say that it was okay. He wanted someone to tell him he was safe but he was too scared to ask for it. Alfred started to stand up and Jason insticutually grabbed him without thinking. 

"No" he whispered and immediatyl pulling his hand back having not thought about his actions. "I mean, I, im sorry" he lowered his head expecting to be hit or yelled at for acting on impulse. Instead Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed again. "I dont know. Im sorry" he whispered. 

"I can stay" Alfred offered "until you fall asleep again" Jason appreciated that offer and laid back in bed still hesitant. But eventually he fell asleep again comdurted by the feeling of the older man in the room. He knew Alfred would never let that man kay a hand on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie for whoever can tell me what other one of my stories this nightmare is from. (Hint: it's part of the same series)  
Please comment


End file.
